


Why did you left ?

by MyrrahMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Getting Back Together, Going Abroad, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss
Summary: Kuroo went abroad for his study, leaving his boyfriend behind. They say long-distance relationship requires work and maybe they're not hard-working enough for this.He's coming home but no one is waiting for him.Eventually he find him, but he's not His Daichi anymore.Is he even Daichi anymore ?Alternatively: Kuroo and Daichi break up when Kuroo is abroad and he comes back nine month later, findind his now ex-boyfriend as a shadow of himself, just a soul holding onto bones. And he can't accept to see this human he loved with all his heart like this and he try to fix things but he's not the only part of the equation. The guy that trapped Daichi are as venomenous as snakes.





	Why did you left ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is totally un-beta, I only have a small idea of where I'm going so please don't be too hard on me plus english ain't my native language.  
> Enjoyy !

Never had Kuroo Testurou thought that getting out of the airplane would require that much resolution than it did. Coming back home should have made him excited, like, really excited, he was coming back to his country, to his family, to his friends, to everything he missed that much while he was studying abroad, but now he only felt sick to know that the person that had bring him to this airport when he left would not be here now. He shouldn't be that messed up with this, he knew for 9 month that he wouldn't be there. 

But apparently, he wasn't as over Sawamura Daichi as he thought he was. The last passenger was leaving already and he was still seated next to the window, starring into space as if it would change something.

“Sir ? I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to get off the airplane...” The young cabin crew that came to guide him out looked like she knew something was wrong and also knew he didn't wanted to get out but she also had to do her job. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realized everyone else was out already.” He stood up as he was saying this, trying to catch all his stuff, his backpack which he was very careful with as his laptop was inside and a small suitcase that would be join by two bigger one once he'll reach the terminal, before walking down the alley to join the front door and getting out of the metal cage, finally breathing some air that didn't felt like 300 person had been trapped in a small room for 13 hours. 

At least now he didn't felt like his head would explode any second and that was way better. Putting his earphone on his ears, he took the quite long walk to the customs, singing under his breath to the Linkin Park song he was listening. Gosh...Linkin Park, he realized he really was fucked up if this was the only thing he could listen to right now. Finally reaching customs, he pulled out his earphones and his passport in the mean time. The officer looked at him closely, looked at his passport picture, at him again and then welcomed him back to Japan. After this he managed to get his two suitcase pretty quickly before reaching for the exit. And even if Daichi wasn't there, someone that he missed like hell was there.

“BRO !” Before he could dodge it, his luggage slowing him down, a 1,85-meter owl was hugging him as if his life depended of it. “You're really here ! That's so cool !” No way Kuroo could stop himself from smiling to his ears even if he was exhausted, because he missed Bokuto as much as the other missed him and even if right now, he pushed him outside of the way to let other people pass the door, he hugged him back the second he could.

“Yup, it's me and I'm back !” He looked at Bokuto for a second “ Dude, you have more muscle than when I left, how is this possible ?” Kuroo looked clearly jealous on this one and his bro took pride into showing him the biceps he's been working both at volleyball and at the gym. No longer just a student player, Bo was now playing in a regional team that was playing at the National level and he was expecting some great new for the next Japan team selection. And for that Kuroo was really grateful because no one deserved it more than him for all the effort and the hard work he had put in his training. The loud mouth was already dragging him out “Come on, your mom is waiting for you and she prepared food !”

20 minutes later and he was passing the door of his mother inn greeted by his seven siblings and a few of his close friend and nothing could have been better. Most of the old Nekoma's team had join and that meant a lot to him. Even Kenma gave him a smile and he was so glad to be home, falling into an easy conversation about what he studied, how was the USA, the culture, stuff like this that he didn't took the time to develop when he was on Skype. His youngest sister spent the whole evening close to him, making him promise at least 4 times that he won't leave ever again for so long. Never had he realized that the seven-now-eight year old girl would be this affected by his absence.

“Hey Nodoka, what's wrong ? I'm not leaving again, you know ? I promise, you'll have to put up with me for a while.” He said this playfully because he really wanted to see his sister bright smile.

To say his family was complicated was...well an understatement. His dad died when he was 6 and at this time, it had been really rough on him and his older siblings, his brother Naoji which was 11 when it happened and his sister Akiko, 9 years old. They both did their best so he never had to suffer about other kids tormenting him at school for not having a dad anymore and all three did all they could to never be a bother for their mom. 

So when 4 years later she told them she did met someone and that she needed the love this person had to give her to rebuild herself and that he also went through the pain of losing his other half, they greeted the man and his two kids the best way they could. Nao was the same age as Akiko and the two girls quickly became extremely close, Kenjiro was a year older than Testurou and he wanted a revenge on the world, full of anger. Naoji had been the one to help him to finally be at peace with the lost of his mom. If Testurou had been happy about something, it was to get 4 older siblings that would anything for him if he asked them to, like the spoiled brat he wanted to be as a kid. 

He would probably had continued to be one if his mom hadn't had a baby with his new father but when his eleven-year old self met his little sister Masae, he realized he couldn't continue that way. Even more when three years later, an unplanned pregnancy led him to get two other siblings, Shinsuke and Nodoka, twins, it was his first time with a little bro and he wanted to show him everything but in the end, it's Nodoka that had took example on him. He had teach her about volleyball and she really wanted to finally play it at school with teammates. But tonight he couldn't find any trace of that happiness on her face and it was worrying him.

“You're lying.” She finally say after a few second. Like it's the truth and she has no doubt about it.

“What makes you think I'm lying ? You know I wouldn't do that to you sweetheart ?”

“You'll go back to live with Daichi and leave us again”.

The effect was the same as a cold shower. He had tried to keep their break-up low key because it hurts way too much to explain why it happened, what they said to each other and how hard he had wish he could take the first plane back home at least once a week since. Testsurou heard Naoji cursed under his breath because that's not what he wanted his brother to deal with when he was just coming back but before he could say anything, Tetsurou had took Nodoka on his lap.

“I'm not going back to live with Daichi, I'm staying here now” Those words were like a knife he would be twisting in a cut.

“But why ?” The little girl looked lost and Tetsurou tried his best to steady his voice before speaking.

“Because sometimes people can't stay the same as they were”

“But you still have your stupid hair, you're the same, right ? I don't want you to change !” She really looked pained and he hugged her.

“I'm the same, what I mean is that sometimes, people that love each other can fell out of love. So they have to continue their life and learn to live it without the person they used to love” He knew, he knew all eyes were on him and he knew that deep inside, they all was wondering if he was really okay after this. Because when you've dated someone for two years and a half, lived with them for two years and wished you'll always be together it leaves scars behind, the real question being how deep the wound is and how healed the scar is. 

Nodoka seemed to get what he was saying and she looked atrociously pained.

“I'm sorry... I didn't meant to makes you sad” He hold her tighter and it gave him a good way to hide the fact that his hand was shaking. “It's okay sweetheart, it happens. At least now I'll be able to teach you more things every day, right ?”

She seemed hesitant at first and then nodded firmly. “Yes ! I'll make you proud and you'll forget about being sad !” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her brother not losing a second to hug her back.

Apart from this, the evening went without another mention of his ex-boyfriend and he was glad they didn't push further. Hopefully, they never touched his old bedroom so he'd be comfortable enough to deal with everything here and live peacefully while he was finishing his study. After dinner, Bokuto that was staying for the night followed him upstairs, last floor of the inn to be precise, the one that had the best view of the inside courtyard. 

“Wow, it's exactly the same as when I've left it.” Kuroo put his luggage in a corner and dropped himself on his bed when he entered his sanctuary“Oh damn, I've missed this” Hiding his face in the pillow, he gave the middle-finger to a laughing Bokuto that dropped himself over Kuroo. 

“We're a sandwich now !” 

“No we're not, you're just trying to convince yourself you can make me flat just by crushing me with those muscles and I'm almost sure you can actually do it !”

“What if I want to ?”

“Noooo, Brooo, I love you, please...let me live !” Playing over dramatic with Bokuto was one of Kuroo's favorite game. “ Come on, I'm tired, let's get ready for bed, we'll talk a bit more after I'm tucked in bed if you want.”

They both did as they agreed on and Kuroo was able to enjoy the pleasure of a double bed once again when he didn't had to find another mattress or a futon for his friend that just took the other side of the bed. But it sounded wrong, because Bokuto wasn't the one that was supposed to be there.

“So how is Akaashi ? You've been quite about him today~” Watching his bro blush, Kuroo snorted and push a bit more “ And that's rare because I've heard waaaay much more than what I wanted about you two on Skype and now you're all quite ?~”

“S-Shut up ! We're doing great, he just had a lot of work to do and really couldn't come tonight and I was a bit pissed because, well you're back ! That's a huge thing !”

“Thanks bro, this goes straight to my heart” He had put his hand over his heart like he was really touched by what Bokuto said.

“Can I ask you something ?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow but more to look natural than because he was really surprised, because he knew exactly what Bokuto was about to ask and he really didn't wanted to answer the damn question but at least if it happened here, he knew it would never get out of the room because he would trust his bro with his life if he had to.

“Sure”

Deep breath.

“How do you handle it ?”  
He couldn't bullshit his way around like he did with his family all this time because Bokuto knew him too well and he also know how to get Kuroo to talk, no matter how much the later hated it.

“Well, I guess neither well, neither badly, it just...you know, happened...”  
“Kuroo...”  
“Don't...”  
“You know you can tell me anything and that whatever is going through your mind, you need to say it aloud”

Silence.

“...I miss him...I miss him so much, but he doesn't like me anymore and he never will”  
“You don't know that...”  
“He didn't reach out for 9 month, of course he doesn't want to see me ever again. And you have no idea of all the awful things we both said to each other, I feel like crushing my skull against a wall just thinking about it...”

He wasn't ready to do this now, this was really the best he could do for now.

“It's okay dude, you'll get through it, okay ? I know you're strong enough...”

It was awful for him to realize that now sleeping with someone in the same bed felt weird when it was his daily life before. Daichi had slept there before, a few time, sure, it had been Bokuto's part of the bed for all their sleepover for longer but it should have been Daichi here.

All his friend knew pretty well that Kuroo was the kind of guy that wore their heart on their sleeves. Always being the heartbroken one. The best proof was how he felt toward Bokuto at that moment. It's been almost five years but it still felt like they dated yesterday, more like two guys discovering their sexuality, they've been each other first in a lot of things and Kuroo would never regret that (he knew it was the same with his bro). Akaashi had change all of this and even if he was truly happy for both his friend that they were together and so in love, his heart was sometime telling him that he could have had that with Bokuto. That didn't mattered to him when he was with Daichi but now, clingy and alone, he missed just snuggling against him for an hour or two, listening how his day went.

He knew Akaashi was listening but not every time and they were thing that he was missing in Bokuto's word that Kuroo got to hear on Skype. How it affected the tallest that sometimes Akaashi didn't left a note before going early to Uni, that he doesn't sense that Bokuto over think everything from a simple 'yes' to a 'I love you'. Kuroo just wanted to listen to everything but he knew that despite that, his friend would have never loved him the way he loved Akaashi.

Just after hearing those words, Kuroo only remembered thanking him and falling asleep immediately.


End file.
